


Merry Christmas, David Wymack

by justdk



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Family Bonding, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: A little look into the domestic life of David Wymack.Or that time Wymack realized his son was dating two of his teammates (and he was okay with it).





	Merry Christmas, David Wymack

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr January 12, 2017. 
> 
> This is a companion piece to A Kandreil Christmas Eve (NSFW), set the day after. I am a huge fan of Coach Wymack and wanted to explore a bit of his life and his relationship with Kevin. I also wanted to write about how Kevin-Andrew-Neil would interact in a non-sexy situation (because I almost always throw them into sexy situations).

Christmas Day started early for David Wymack. Years of early mornings had become habit and, with age, habit morphed into inevitability—he couldn’t sleep in if he tried.

The room was dark, hell, the stars were probably still out when Wymack woke up and, quietly as possible, leveraged himself out of Abby’s bed. He was as familiar with the layout of her bedroom as he was with his own so he was able to navigate out of the room without colliding with any furniture. Once he was in the kitchen he switched the lights on and started a pot of coffee. His head was still a little fuzzy from the Christmas Eve party that he and Abby and Betsy had shared. It wasn’t anywhere near as boisterous as the parties he had thrown when he was younger; just a couple bottles of wine, good food, a Christmas program, and stories. Betsy had left shortly after midnight and then he and Abby went to bed and eventually passed out. All in all, a good start to Christmas.

Wymack waited until the coffee was finished brewing and then poured himself a mug and went out onto Abby’s back porch for a morning smoke. It was quiet out. Wymack lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply, exhaling as he stared up at the stars. He wondered how he had gotten so lucky, to have these moments of peace, to have love and even family. His life hadn’t always been like this. Once upon a time this sort of life would have seemed like an impossibility. Wymack traced the tattoos on his arm absently, thinking, remembering. He wondered what Kayleigh would think if she could see him now: coaching a winning Exy team of misfits, their son the leading striker. He shook his head because those thoughts were useless. He _did_ wonder if he would actually see Kevin today. It was Christmas and the boys had promised to come to lunch but he knew those guys better than he probably should, and chances were that they might forgo family sentiment for a lazy day in Columbia.

Cigarette smoked, Wymack returned to the warm house and scavenged through the Christmas goodies that littered the kitchen counter, some that Abby had baked and some that had been gifts. There was an enormous tin of cookies that Dan had given him; she claimed that they were made with love by the Foxes, which probably meant that she and Renee had made them and then she had coerced Matt and possibly Nicky and Allison into decorating them. Wymack tried one, wary of his team’s dubious culinary skills. To his surprise the gingerbread fox (complete with white and orange frosting and…facial decorations?) was actually good. He ate two more because Christmas.

Since it was Christmas he didn’t follow his usual routine of checking the news. The TV stayed off, the paper was left unread. He grabbed a Clive Cussler paperback that he had picked up at the airport that last time he had to catch a flight and amused himself by reading about the increasingly improbable escapades of Dirk Pitt. Abby woke up several hours later and joined him on the couch. They talked quietly about his book, about her dreams, about last night, about everything and nothing. It was nice.

“Do you think the boys are coming?” Abby asked. Her head was resting on Wymack’s shoulder and he reached over to brush her hair behind her ear.

“They might,” he said. “Or they might not. Without Nicky here to keep them somewhat in line I have no idea what they’ll do.”

Abby hummed in agreement. “I hope he’s having a good Christmas. He needs a break from them, just every once in a while.”

Wymack laughed. “Don’t we all. God, I shudder to think of what they’ll get up to over the holiday.”

“Well no one has called us so that’s a good sign,” Abby pointed out.

“Jesus, this is so much better than last Christmas. What a cluster that was.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes, absorbing the painful memories of a year ago, back when they were unaware that the true shitstorm was only waiting in the wings.

“All right,” Wymack said, standing up and stretching out his stiff limbs, “the boys might show up or they might not. Regardless, Waffle House?”

Abby grinned and flopped back on the couch. “Do we have to get dressed?” she asked.

“No, this is Waffle House. I’m sure they’ve seen it all,” Wymack answered.

Abby shoved her face into the couch cushions and made fake snoring noises.

“If we go to Waffle House we don’t have to cook or wash up,” Wymack continued. “And I’ll play all your favorite songs on the jukebox.”

“Oh, well, if that’s the case.” Abby got up and stood on her tiptoes to give Wymack a quick kiss before heading to her bedroom. Wymack allowed himself a small smile before following her.

The Waffle House had been ridiculously busy for early on Christmas Day. They had sat at the counter, squeezed between a family of five (with toddlers, bless them) and a couple dazed college students who were wearing scandalous elf costumes. The jukebox blasted Christmas classics nonstop, even when Wymack tried to bribe the machine into playing Abby’s song. Despite the hecticness of the crowded diner he and Abby enjoyed themselves, eating enormous amounts of waffles, eggs, and bacon.

“I think we can skip lunch,” Abby said when they got home. The words were just out of her mouth when Wymack’s phone chimed. He glanced down to read the short text from Kevin: **leaving Columbia now**

Wymack stared at the phone feeling mixed emotions. He and Kevin did not have the easiest of relationships. They were still working on making the shift from their coach/player dynamic to the father/son roles that did not come naturally to either of them. One could argue that after coaching a group as troublesome as the Foxes that Wymack had plenty of experience being a parent, but the two roles weren’t at all the same. Being a parent to any of the Foxes was not what he was being paid to do; being involved in their personal lives was above his pay grade, as his most problematic player, Andrew Minyard, often reminded him. So Kevin’s terse text message was something that Wymack wasn’t sure how to handle. As his father, Wymack expected a bit more, a “Merry Christmas” at least. Then again, he hadn’t texted Kevin and he had been awake for over five hours.

Wymack followed Abby inside and leaned against the kitchen counter and typed out his reply: **see you soon. Merry Christmas**. It looked stark and insufficient but damn it he wasn’t the type to get emotional over text or send smiley faces and excessive punctuation like some people (Nicky). It was just a fucking text so he hit send and then, minutes later, sent out a group text to the Foxes wishing them happy holidays and safe travels. The replies came in immediately. Dan sent a picture of her and Matt and a puppy. Renee sent a greeting on behalf of herself and Allison. Some of the new players sent season’s greetings, some did not. Nothing from Aaron. Nothing from Nicky, but he was in Germany so that was to be expected. Nothing from Andrew, Neil, or Kevin.

“David,” Abby called from the living room, “do you want to exchange gifts now or wait for the boys?”

Wymack joined her and looked at the small stack of presents under the tree. The ones from Abby were nicely wrapped, with bows and ribbons. The presents from him were in gift bags stuffed with tissue paper. Three stockings hung on the mantle, one for each of the boys, and filled with gifts from Nicky and some of the upperclassmen.

“I think we should go ahead. I’m not sure if they’re bringing gifts.”

Abby nodded. “Yeah, that would be awkward. Okay, so me first!”

The gift exchange was a combination of fun and practical gifts. Abby got Wymack more coffee from his favorite roasters, a new planner, jeans, and a five pack of white wife beaters. The fun gifts were mostly Exy related fan items, as well as a bottle premium whiskey (for later, wink wink). Wymack’s gifts to Abby were, he hated to admit, pretty cliché and also strongly suggested by Betsy: a diamond pendant necklace, CDs by her favorite artists, tickets to a New Year’s Eve concert in Atlanta, and several tins of herbal tea. Abby’s reactions were priceless and Wymack was very thankful that they had decided to exchange gifts in private since they ended up tangled together on the floor in front of the Christmas tree, wrapping paper crinkling loudly.

An impromptu nap followed their gift exchange and was interrupted by the Wymack’s ringtone blaring through the living room (“Carry On My Wayward Son”, possibly programmed into his phone by Andrew as a joke).

“Wymack,” he answered, his voice rough from sleep.

“Andrew said that I should call and let you know that we just got off the Interstate,” Kevin said. He sounded just as tired as Wymack. Zero Christmas cheer.

“Thanks for calling,” Wymack said, trying to keep the sarcasm out of his tone. “Abby and I were just getting lunch ready.”

“We’ll be there soon,” Kevin replied and hung up.

“Well, goodbye to you, too,” Wymack grumbled. “Abby, the boys are almost here. What are we feeding them?”

Abby got up and shuffled out to the kitchen while Wymack hastily straightened up the living room. Then he helped set out and heat up the food. Abby had, in her infinite wisdom, cooked the day before so all they had to do was bake the casseroles and macaroni and cheese.

“Mmm…need more coffee,” Abby groaned in mock zombie mode. She stumbled into Wymack and pretended to gnaw on his shoulder until he laughed and started a fresh pot of coffee.

“This is my probably going to be my sixth cup of coffee today,” Wymack said as he set the table. “Look at my hands, all jittery.”

“No need to be nervous,” Abby said, her tone gentle. “You and Kevin will find your way.”

Wymack snorted. “Right. Kevin’s about as family oriented as I am.” He sighed heavily. “I’m glad to know that he’s my son but sometimes…it’s hard. I can’t seem to find that correct paternal mode. I don’t think I was born with it.”

“Hey, don’t talk down about yourself,” Abby admonished. “You’re doing great. I mean, you asked Kevin to spend Christmas with you. You didn’t have to do that. And you care about him; you’ve been there for him in some of the worst moments of his life. He knows you love him, even if you don’t say it.”

“Right, right,” Wymack muttered. “At least I’m doing better than my old man. I keep telling myself that and hoping it stays true.”

Abby pulled Wymack into a hug, wrapping her arms around his waist and holding tight. “You’re a good man, David,” she murmured and looked up at him, her chin resting on his breastbone. “And you’re a good father.”

The doorbell interrupted Wymack’s reply. He gave Abby a brief kiss on the forehead and then they went to answer the door.

Kevin, Andrew, and Neil stood on Abby’s front steps looking like hell warmed over. Neil was swaying slightly, his face a little flushed. Andrew was expressionless as always, cigarette balanced between his lips. Kevin’s eyes were tired and he looked like he had just woken up.

“Merry Christmas,” Kevin croaked.

“Jesus, are you getting a cold?” Wymack asked and took a step back.

Kevin cleared his throat but Andrew answered for him, “He’s hungover. You know, the usual.” Kevin shot Andrew a nasty look, which Andrew ignored.

“Merry Christmas!” Abby almost shouted. She beamed at all of them, like this mass of disgruntled masculinity was all she wanted for the holiday. “Come on in, we’re still heating up the food but there are tons of Christmas cookies to snack on.” Andrew visibly perked up at the mention of cookies and he led the charge to the kitchen.

Neil stopped in the hallway to quietly thank Wymack and Abby for having him and Andrew. “I know we’re not your family,” he said, “but it means a lot for us to spend today with both of you. And Kevin.”

Abby smiled and said all sorts of sweet and appropriate things but Wymack kept his lips sealed and stared at Neil. There was something that the tiny striker was not saying but Wymack’s extra special ship sense was telling him that Something Was Up, and that Something involved his son.

In the kitchen Andrew was stuffing his face with cookies and Kevin was lecturing him about the perils of excess sugar consumption while looking through Abby’s cupboards for the alcohol stash.

“It’s not even two in the afternoon, Kevin,” Andrew said, “chill.”

Wymack sighed. Holidays with family. Always so much fun.

Neil helped Abby move food to the table. Andrew poured drinks (non-alcoholic). Kevin observed. Wymack stood about and tried to pinpoint what was different between his three players.

“Can I take your coats?” Wymack asked. He noticed that they were all still wearing their outdoor gear and it was much too warm for it in the house. The three guys exchanged a _look_ and then surrendered their winter clothes: Neil gave up the big, bulky Trojans hoodie he had stolen from Kevin; Kevin relinquished his jacket and scarf; Andrew handed over his black peacoat and gloves. Wymack could not help but notice that Neil had several prominent bruises on his neck that were most likely hickeys. This was not a new development. What _was_ new was the hickey at the base of Kevin’s throat, and it looked _very_ new. Andrew was wearing a black turtleneck but Wymack had a sneaking suspicion that the little goalie probably had similar marks on his skin, which meant…Wymack’s dark skin paled and he quickly left the room to put away the clothes.

Wymack deposited the clothes in the guest bedroom and stood there for several moments, his mind racing as he put the pieces together and studied the answer: his son was sleeping with Andrew and Neil. He could feel the certainty of it in his gut. There had been times, before Neil, when he had wondered about Kevin and Andrew. But Kevin had Thea, even if it was long distance, and Andrew had been very fiercely _not_ out to his teammates. But then Neil Josten came along and upended everything. Wymack shook his head and tried not to think about it too much. He honestly didn’t care what his players did with each other, as long as it didn’t interfere with their performance on the court, but this was his son. It made things personal. Fathers cared who their kids dated. They wanted to know. Wymack shuddered. He did _not_ want to be getting into the father/son “let’s talk about sex” conversation with Kevin, now or ever, but…

There was a quiet knock on the doorframe. Wymack looked up to see Kevin standing in the hall, his expression cautious.

“Hey,” Kevin said, “Abby says it’s time to eat.”

“Right,” Wymack nodded but he didn’t move right away. He cleared his throat. “Kevin, you’re doing okay?” he asked.

“Yeah, I’m good,” Kevin replied. He looked a little unsettled.

“Alright, just checking. You know, you can tell me anything. If something’s bothering you or you just want to share…”

“Right…okay,” Kevin said. His tone was wary now. Wymack sighed. Where was the book Fatherhood for Dummies: How to Go From Coach to Dad in Ten Easy Steps.

They joined everyone in the kitchen dining area. Andrew and Neil were sitting side by side; Andrew was trying to stick his finger, which was covered in cookie frosting, in Neil’s mouth. Abby was sitting across from them looking bemused, probably because she had never seen Neil laugh or Andrew act like a child (it was actually a first for Wymack, too).

“Minyard!” Wymack barked. “Leave Neil alone. No one wants your fingers in their mouths.” Andrew shrugged and rolled his eyes and _Neil_ blushed a furious bright pink that made Wymack regret opening his mouth. Kevin made a _hmph_ noise and sat at the end of the table next to Andrew, also avoiding the frosting covered finger. Wymack slumped into his chair and eyed the three boys. Abby tapped her glass with a fork and the boys settled down.

“Everyone,” Abby said, smiling in turn at each of the men, “Merry Christmas! I am so pleased to have you all in my home sharing this special holiday together. David and I aren’t big on formalities, so please dig in but save room for dessert!”

Plates of food passed hand to hand. Kevin loaded his plate with vegetables and protein, avoiding anything that looked like it would be high in fat or sugar. Neil tried a little of everything and Andrew was content to hoard about half the macaroni and cheese. Wymack pretended to grouch at them for their choices but he was actually amused to see them interacting so casually. Abby glanced over and grinned while surreptitiously nudging his ankle with her foot; he responded with a discreet wink.

Dessert and coffee followed their feast. Somehow Andrew managed to eat more cookies, plus several helpings of pie and cake. It was not natural. Kevin drank some eggnog and talked with Abby about recipes for green smoothies. Neil was taking pictures with a Polaroid camera that Wymack suspected was a Christmas gift. He was trying to get one of Andrew eating cake but Andrew kept blocking his shot with his hand. Neil laughed and took a picture anyway, ending up with a blurry Polaroid of Andrew’s palm. Kevin wandered over to look at the pictures and Neil asked for a picture of Kevin and Wymack in front of the tree.

Kevin scoffed. “Getting sentimental in your old age, Josten?”

Neil cradled the camera in his hands and stared at it instead of them as he answered, his voice uncharacteristically soft. “Yeah,” he admitted. “I honestly never thought I would live this long. And I definitely never thought I would be able to celebrate Christmas with people I care for…with family.”

Abby made a quiet noise that wasn’t sad but wasn’t happy either. Everyone looked at Neil, and Wymack felt that fierce protective urge that came over him whenever he felt like one of his Foxes was being threatened. Before he could say something Kevin responded. He and Andrew bracketed Neil, leaning into him. It wasn’t a hug, exactly; it was like they were forming a human wall around him.

“Family,” Kevin said. Andrew placed his hand on the back of Neil’s neck. Wymack and Abby exchanged looks. Yes, this was happening. They excused themselves to wait in the living room while the boys had their moment. A few minutes later Kevin, Andrew, and Neil joined them. Wymack observed the way they moved and stood, close enough that they were always brushing against each other. When they sat on the couch, Neil in the middle, Kevin draped his arm over Neil’s shoulders and Andrew allowed Neil to lean against him. The idea of the three of them being in a relationship was blowing Wymack’s mind but he had to admit that they looked happy together, and that was all that mattered. Wymack pulled Abby in closer and decided that this was the best Christmas he had ever had.

*Afterword: Gift Exchange

–Kevin gave Wymack an Exy calendar for his office and coffee mug that said “Most Exyllent Dad”

–Andrew got Wymack cigarettes

–Neil made Wymack a coupon book: “This coupon good for One Press Conference.” Wymack never intends to use them

–The guys went in together and bought Abby a certificate to an upscale spa

–Wymack gave Kevin a signed poster of Jeremy Knox and a scrapbook of pictures from when he and Kayleigh were dating, along with a very sweet letter

–Abby gave everyone travel first aid kits because lbh these guys get injured all the damn time

–The stockings from Nicky and Allison…well…it was quickly discovered that the items were not things that one’s parents should see and Kevin confiscated Andrew and Neil’s stockings before they unwrapped any more of the gifts. Some of the items included: very sexy lingerie for Neil, furry handcuffs for Kevin, and chocolate syrup for Andrew.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @dkafterdark


End file.
